Unlikely Romance
by WindKitsuneofDarkness
Summary: MitsunariGinchiyo AU. What if Mitsunari and Ginchiyo were suddenly betrothed by their clan elders? How will they react when they find out they're in the same predicament as each other? RxR... please?
1. The Walk

Disclaimer: Look, I do not own SW2, it's Koei's... but I would happily take in Mitsunari, Ginchiyo and Yukimura.

"You have one month to find a prospective partner, or else we will take matters into our own hands." The elder of the Ishida clan told his young leader, Mitsunari. The strategist fumed silently, not showing a thing on his face, as he stood and left the hall without dignifying the elder with a reply.

He turned when he heard a voice from behind. "Got talked to by your clan elder?" It was Tachibana Ginchiyo. He relaxed slightly upon seeing her.

"Ginchiyo. How did you guess?" He smirked ever so slightly.

"Same here. My clan elder urged me to find a husband or else they'd do it for me." Ginchiyo looked irritated as she recounted her short meeting with the old man.

Mitsunari didn't move for a moment, then gestured to the snowy paths before them. "Care to take a walk with me?" The Lady of the Tachibana fidgeted a little, not used to the less sarcastic and more sympathetic side of her commander, before agreeing.

The two walked through the compound, admiring the light sheet of powder snow that covered the paths and the fields beyond. Seeing his companion's obvious liking for the snow covered fields, Mitsunari raised a hand and called over a soldier. "Fetch Lady Tachibana and me our horses. Take them to the Northern Gate." The soldier was surprised at the order, but saluted and ran off.

"Mitsunari? What were you talking to the soldier about?" Ginchiyo's attention had finally left the fields. She regarded her commander for a while in silence. He didn't seem willing to answer.

"Come with me." He said, walking off.

"Hey! That's the way to the Northern Gate! Mitsunari!" Ginchiyo called after him, hurriedly following, whilst feeling the irritation at being kept in the dark.

Mitsunari walked up to the Gate and saw the soldier proudly leading the dark grey and the chocolate brown horses with him. Seeing Mitsunari, he said, "Your horses, Lord Mitsunari." He handed him the reins, and left upon being dismissed.

When Ginchiyo strolled up, Mitsunari irritatedly passed her the reins to her ashen grey horse. "Lets go." He leapt upon his horse and rode out of the gate towards the fields. Ginchiyo was a little annoyed now, and she followed him on her horse.

- - -

"Hey, what's the big deal, Mitsunari! Throwing me the reins to my horse, then shoving me out the gate without even telling me where we're going!" Ginchiyo was not known for her subtlety or her lack of a temper. Quite the opposite.

The head of the Ishida clan laughed slightly as he slowed his horse to a slow trot along the fields that Ginchiyo had been admiring from afar earlier. "You seemed so interested in the fields, I decided to take you out for a close up stroll amongst them." He smiled genuinely at his lady companion's expression of happy disbelief. Ginchiyo was blushing ever so slightly as she spurred her steed on to ride alongside Mitsunari.

"Thanks, Mitsunari. You really have my gratitude." She looked past Mitsunari to gaze at the grassy plains, and at the skies from which soft petals of snow were falling.

"No need for the formality. If it helps to relax one of my most trusted generals, its worth my time. And not to mention, that you're my only female general."

"Is that an insult?" Ginchiyo scowled at Mitsunari, jerking her horse to a stop. The strategist rode on without a reply. But then he turned suddenly, and grabbed her into a hug for a brief moment before he spun his horse around and set off at a gallop. "We've been out long enough, lets go back to the camp before Hiaki, Katsurou and Kensei come after us."

She could do nothing but stare at his retreating figure, before snapping out of her momentary trance and charging after him. "Hey Mitsunari! What was that all about!" She yelled, a hint of a blush on her face. Mitsunari merely turned and smiled mysteriously at her. "Mitsunari!" The now furious general went after her commander demanding an answer which would never come her way too readily.

A/N: Alright, before you all start flaming me cuz I figure both Mitsunari and Ginchiyo are seriously OOC... I wrote this just to satisfy the part of me that wishes they were together historically. Review please, I want to know if I should continue... lots of thanks to sesshomaru-haku and wyldfae, who both helped me beta my fic.

WKD


	2. The Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of SW2 but the wallpaper of Mitsunari and Ginchiyo on my desktop.

"Anyway, I still want to know what that was for, Mitsunari." Ginchiyo demanded, riding into the camp with her commander.

Mitsunari merely dismounted from his steed. "Ginchiyo. Never speak of this in public. Understood?"

"That is understood. It would incur rumours about us. My lips are sealed. But still I demand an explanation."

"Never mind. Lets return to the halls." Mitsunari called a soldier over. "Take these horses to the stables." He started towards the command tent, with Ginchiyo following indignantly.

"Hey Mitsunari! What's the plan for tomorrow? We gonna trash the Tokugawa?" It was a fellow general, Hiaki.

"We'll seize their bases and capture their generals, for starters. Then we attack full force and completely overwhelm their main camp." Mitsunari smirked. "At least... that would be what a fool would do."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." Hiaki nodded, as Mitsunari and Ginchiyo swept past, muttered to the latter, "How was the romantic winter stroll amongst the snow-covered fields?"

"What? How did you..." Ginchiyo turned in shock.

Hiaki strolled away, shrugging, "Things travel fast in an army camp. Be wary of your actions, you'll attract unwanted attention."

Ginchiyo had always been quick to anger, such as now. "I've been on the battlefield longer than you have. Who are you to presume to order me around?"

The teenage general merely cast a faint smile over his shoulder. "Just a warning. There are rumours flying rampant already." Ginchiyo was stunned. She didn't like the sound of that, and she knew Mitsunari probably wouldn't either.

- - -

"Now to discuss our plan for tomorrow. They have many foot-soldiers, to clash with them head-on would be virtually suicide. So we'll carry out a strategy I was planning."

The map that was spread out before them drew the attention of the seven generals standing there. They watched attentively as Mitsunari illustrated his point with crimson markers.

Honoumaru eyed the map. "You sure this'll work, Mitsunari? It shouldn't, if the Honda are as strong as you claim."

"If you're so excellent at formulating strategies, Honoumaru, go ahead and prove your great skill to me tomorrow." The tone of Mitsunari's voice was poison, and Honoumaru cowered slightly at it.

"Y-yeah I know my place, Mitsunari." The general was a well built man of twenty-four, able-bodied and a full-blooded samurai, yet he cowered before the words of his much less physically embodied commander.

Mitsunari icily held Honoumaru's gaze for awhile longer, before smirking. "I'm sure you all have your opinions regarding my strategy. Feel free to voice them." His passive gaze roamed the generals around him, and said, "Well then, lets continue."

- - -

"Hah! Did you see the look on their faces! They didn't even realise their barracks were on fire until they were burnt to the ground!" Kazerou grinned, hoisting his naginata onto his shoulder.

Hiaki smirked. "It seems Mitsunari was right after all. Honoumaru, you really need to learn to trust our commander's strategies... even if they sound too simple. They work out all the time."

Honoumaru laughed sheepishly. "Alright! I admit I had my doubts about him, but they're all cleared up. I'll trust him from now on."

- - -

Mitsunari smirked, tapping his folding fan against his thigh. "You all did well. Including you, Honoumaru, even though you dared to question my strategy."

Hiaki cocked his head. "But Mitsunari. If I may ask, why didn't Ginchiyo fight on the battlefield with us today?" In her corner, Ginchiyo flushed slightly.

Mitsunari smiled in a mysterious manner. "There was no need for her to fight, was there?" He waved for the generals to disperse, gesturing to Ginchiyo to have a seat in front of him. "I trust my order still stands."

Ginchiyo was irritated. "I'm not one to spout secrets or orders to all whom I pass, Mitsunari."

The commander smiled once more, merely to irritate his companion further. "Masamune Date, lord of Bizen, wishes an audience with me tomorrow... I intend to have you and Hiaki as bodyguards."

"I have no problems with that, so shall we- " Ginchiyo intended to say, 'call Hiaki in', but was cut off.

"Spend an afternoon in town, why not?" His tone held faint amusement as he rose and left the tent to summon his horse. Ginchiyo raised an eyebrow. Her commander certainly was too presumptuous for his own good!

- - -

The sake was warm, and it flowed down her throat soothingly. Seeing the bustling of the town, Ginchiyo felt at peace. From her vantage point in the upper levels of the inn, she could see that this town was unaffected by the war, and was flourishing under Mitsunari's rule.

"How peaceful. Aki is at such a level of peace that is rarely seen during the war..." Mitsunari commented over his sake. "This town must have an excellent lord taking care of it."

The innkeeper set down another jug of sake, laughing. "Indeed we do. Aki is under the charge of Lord Mitsunari Ishida, who is, although young, extremely intelligent. He is no doubt the reason why Aki is so much at peace. Now then, enjoy your sake!"

As soon as the innkeeper left, Ginchiyo glared half-heartedly at Mitsunari. "Mitsunari, that is never a good way to get some praise for your ears."

Mitsunari refilled their cups. "Just a test to see just how much the townsfolk like me. I intend to have a ride around town later, to observe living conditions."

Ginchiyo muttered, "And I shall call Kazerou here to ride with you whilst I go back to Sawayama."

"You will accompany me as my escort, I intend to have with me no male and then be accused as being... gay." The humorlessness rolled off his tongue with a practiced ease.

Ginchiyo replied with equal ease. "Accusations of gender preference are not uncommon to you, Mitsunari. You must be oh, so used to it by now."

"As you are, Ginchiyo." He sipped the warm liquor. "Don't you want to take a walk around town without having people recognise you as the Lady of the Tachibana wherever you go?"

She couldn't argue with that. Ginchiyo found herself riding with Mitsunari on his horse. "I don't like riding like this." She mumbled.

Mitsunari didn't say a word until a passing vendor called out, "Buy a little trinket for your lady friend, sir? Perhaps a pin for her hair, or a ring for her delicate fingers?"

Mitsunari chuckled. "Delicate. Right." Halting the horse, he dismounted. "Wait here." He went over to the vendor, and began to look over the products he had to sell. A minute later he returned, spurring his horse onwards, towards the fields out of the town.

At a riverside they stopped, and whilst the horse took its rest and hydrated itself, Mitsunari raised a hand to Ginchiyo's hair. The female general's instant reaction was to knock away his hand, but Mitsunari caught it. "Care to stay still for a while?" He drawled.

When he finally stepped away, Ginchiyo felt something in her hair. It was a silver pin with a symbol of a lightning bolt engraved on it. "For you. As a souvenir." Mitsunari smirked at his companion's expression of disbelief.

"I suppose I should thank you..." Ginchiyo said softly. Mitsunari saddled up the horse.

"And now, if you have snapped out of your daze, lets get back to the castle." Even as she silently allowed Mitsunari's arms to encircle her so as to grip the reins of the horse, she couldn't help but think, 'Is it just me or is Mitsunari starting to open up to others more...?'

Suddenly his voice cut in, "Relax or I'll throw you off the horse." Mitsunari smirked even as an offended Ginchiyo elbowed him in the stomach.

A/N: Thanks to eeveemew and anailamatt for reviewing the first chapter! Once again, I apologize if either of my main characters are OOC, and do forgive me for abundant OCs in my story, I'm used to them being around in SWE... and I have about another 8 chapters written, but to change it into uploading format is another matter... you know what that means, right? smile


	3. The Sake

"Fall before the strength of my blade!" Ginchiyo yelled. The battlefield was a chaotic one, and even whilst Ginchiyo fought, near her were all of the most experienced generals of Mitsunari's. Kanetsugu Naoe, Yukimura Sanada, Keiji Maeda... and Mitsunari himself.

In the midst of the chaos, she failed to notice the lone archer firing an arrow at her. The arrow pierced her arm, and with a growl of irritation, swung her sword towards the offending archer., only to have an enemy general throw a spear at her from behind. "Damn it...!" She hissed, readying herself for the blow she knew was to come.

But it never came, turning back, she saw Mitsunari, clutching his shoulder whilst swiping the enemy general to his death. Turning to face her, he smirked. "Fool... letting your enemy get behind you. Have you forgotten all your training?" He taunted.

Striking another general furiously with her sword, her eyes narrowed. "I'm not about to be beaten here!"

- - -

"Why did you... save me earlier?"

"You're one of my valuable allies. But you should still thank me, I probably could easily replace you, should you have died." Mitsunari touched his bandage with a hint of irritation on his face.

"It was so unlike you, in any case." Ginchiyo sipped her warm sake, watching the swirls of snow fall from the starless skies.

Mitsunari finished his drink. "I supposed that if I didn't help you, no one would." He laughed dryly.

Ginchiyo didn't reply to that one, and instead said, "The skies are beautiful tonight..."

Mitsunari's eyes had been humored earlier, but now they softened as he regarded Ginchiyo. "Indeed... dark is beautiful."

"I wasn't referring to that. The snow falling from the skies is truly a beautiful sight to behold." Ginchiyo sighed, setting down her cup.

"The dark skies are nicer on their own..."

"I see you're being your usual depressing self, Mitsunari."

Mitsunari stared at her intently. "You have a problem with that?"

Ginchiyo laughed lightly, the sound reminded Mitsunari of what cool water splashing over a crystal stone had been described to sound like. "I did not mean to insult. I was just being honest."

Mitsunari smirked as he returned to his drink. "I should stop expecting so much..."

Suddenly, Ginchiyo said, "Mitsunari. The war is near its end, and I wished to tell you that it has been an honour to fight alongside you all this while."

"Same to you, Ginchiyo... victory is in sight, all we need to do is reach out, and claim it..." Standing, he bowed to his companion slightly. "I take my leave first, I have matters to attend to. I'll see you around tomorrow..." Taking Ginchiyo's hand and kissing it fleetingly before leaving, Ginchiyo could only stare after him in amusement.

'All that Western trade has definitely had some effect on Mitsunari...' She left to return to her room, and along the way, passed by Kazerou and Kensei, who had been conversing on the bridge over the pond. "Good evening, Kazerou, Kensei." The more experienced general greeted them.

The two turned. "Lady Tachibana, how was your evening?" Kazerou said in form of a greeting.

"It was well." Ginchiyo said vaguely.

"Oh! Lady Tachibana, why is your face slightly red? Do you have a fever or something?" Kensei pointed out in slight shock.

Ginchiyo was surprised herself. Red? She couldn't be... blushing from what Mitsunari had done, right? She blinked to compose herself. "It is nothing, I was having some rather strong sake with Mitsunari a moment before I came over. I'll see you around." She took her leave, heading on her to her rooms once more, refusing to contemplate the reason why she was even blushing. However a stray thought flickered in her mind. 'Is it possible I'm falling for Mitsunari?'

Shoving the thought from her mind, Ginchiyo entered her rooms, and shut the screen doors behind her.

A/N: Thanks to Airtomorrow and sesshomaru-haku for reviewing chapter two! I just realised how many hints there are to this pairing in the game, and as you can guess, I love that fact. I'll add another chapter when I finish my homework, and get another one or two reviews.

WKD


	4. The Skirmish

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned SW2, I'd be making cutscenes between Ginchiyo and Mitsunari actually occur, other than their conversation in Osaka Campaign.

"What? The Tokugawa have attacked us from behind as well? Katsurou, how was your scouting?" Mitsunari was clearly irritated, and beyond the point of self-control.

"Their main forces are attacking from the back, clearly they think our rear defenses are weak." Katsurou's eyes narrowed as he stated what he had managed to discover. His whole family had died because of Tokugawa Ieyasu, and he intended to aid Mitsunari to take his enemy down.

"... Send out the ninja. This task, I entrust to you both, Kensei, Kazerou." Slamming his fist into his open palm, he declared, "We shan't allow the Tokugawa to disregard us any further."

"As you command." Kazerou and Kensei both bowed and left the hall. At this, Ginchiyo shot Mitsunari an inquisitive glance.

"Does there happen to be a reason why you sent everyone but me... and yourself, out onto the battlefield?"

"Not really, but you will aid me in direct defense of Sawayama Castle should the need arise." Mitsunari tapped his Open Valor against his chin. "For now, we do nothing."

Ginchiyo took the time to observe her surroundings. She had taken up residence in Sawayama Castle for several years now, since she had entered Mitsunari's service, and yet she had never taken the time to see its surroundings. How ironic that she now finally looked over at them, in a time of war.

Every time she was actually in the castle, it would be with all the battle tension hanging in the air, as she waited for Mitsunari to give a command for some war or another. "Is there a problem, Ginchiyo?" Mitsunari asked dryly.

"Nothing. Its just that, now that I think back on it, I never actually took the time to admire Sawayama Castle until now." Ginchiyo sighed, raising a hand to catch a petal of snow. It melted upon contact with her warm hand.

"Why the sudden bout of reminiscing? You're not about to die, for no officer under my command will have to forfeit their lives unnecessarily." Mitsunari snorted.

Ginchiyo was about to reply, when one of Mitsunari's base captains rushed into the hall. "Sir! Enemies at the castle gates! They intend to storm the castle!"

Mitsunari stood, nodding abruptly. "Understood. Fetch Lady Tachibana and I our horses, we will set off at once." As the soldier left, Mitsunari smirked behind his fan. "As much as I hate to say it... as long as my other officers are all still alive, Ieyasu's falling right into my trap... as I expected him to."

- - -

Wincing at his heavy wound, Mitsunari glared at his opponent, which was a pair of samurai siblings, Shura and Seira. Shura grinned darkly. "You're not my opponent, Lord Mitsunari."

Seira sighed, "Shura... you went and overdid it again..." 

Mitsunari snarled, "If you're going to kill me, do it now, rather than leave me like this dishonourably!"

Seira eyed Mitsunari. "We never had the intention to kill you in the first place, Lord Mitsunari. And furthermore... we're not your enemy."

"Who are you then?" Mitsunari demanded.

"Seira Onimusha, and this is my brother, Shura Onimusha."

"Now..." Shura reversed his sword in one fluid motion, and slammed the hilt into Mitsunari's gut, knocking him unconscious easily. Catching him as he fell limp, he mounted his white stallion. "Don't forget not to kill anyone on Mitsunari's side... But feel free to pick out a few base captains of the Tokugawa." Smirking, he started his horse towards the grassy plains that led to the outskirts of Aki.

- - -

"Ginchiyo? I will lead you to where Lord Mitsunari has been brought to by Shura." The girl bowed to her secret ally and charged off towards the fields, noting Shura's return to the battlefield at the same time.

A/N: Thanks everyone, for all the reviews! They're a great encouragement, so in return I've decided to post two chapters (this and the next one). This is where the total romance starts, and this is by far my favourite arc of the story. Oh and I'll take note of all your comments, and try to improve my writing style.

WKD


	5. The Decision

Disclaimer: Same as last time, I would have more interaction between them.

A/N: Just noticed when replaying Ginchiyo's ending cutscene, why is Mitsunari there with her? Is anything, like, implied with that?

When Mitsunari opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the person sleeping next to him. "Ginchiyo?" She looked so beautiful when she slept. His normally cold golden eyes softened as he saw how much more a lady she was like when the cold demeanor and the emotionless facade were removed.

The brown haired general suddenly turned over and leaned into Mitsunari, making the commander jerk a bit in surprise and discomfort. This caused Ginchiyo to instantly awaken and sit up. "Mitsunari? You're awake at last!" She smiled genuinely and enveloped the young lord in a light embrace.

Mitsunari awkwardly returned the hug, and said, "I'm tougher than you think, Ginchiyo. You had no cause for which to worry about." He looked around him and carefully took in his surroundings. "Where is this?"

"The outskirts of a town in Harima. Its safe, you can recover here in peace." Ginchiyo sighed softly, leaning back against the wall.

"How... did I get here? Whats become of Sawayama, the other officers and the two samurai I fought?" His eyes narrowed, he clearly thought highly of the two samurai.

"You're worrying too much, Mitsunari. You're still lord of Sawayama, fear not. Hiaki and the others are fine, they're handling the repairs on Sawayama, I'm waiting for a report on their progress from Ryuusuke and Kensei." Here Ginchiyo paused. "And as for Shura and Seira... they're back on the Tokugawa army, as spies."

"They're really our allies...?"

"Yeah. Ieyasu ordered them to kill us, but upon seeing me on the battlefield, switched allegiances."

"Are you so beautiful and influential that a mere sight of you can make highly talented people switch allegiances that easily?" Mitsunari's dry sarcasm bit through the air.

"Just awoken and you're already irritating me... I think I preferred you when you were asleep. Oh well. Shura and Seira are my cousins." 

"They aren't Tachibana, are they?"

"No! They're the children of my father's sister. They have Tachibana blood but not the Tachibana name." Ginchiyo shrugged. "How can you fight your own relatives, anyway?"

"Yukimura fought his brother, didn't he? Without wavering in his devotion." Ginchiyo helped Mitsunari out of the cottage and sat him under a shady tree.

"Yukimura and Nobuyuki both had their visions, and they clashed. Shura, Seira and I are striving for the future of our clans. Its commensalism." Ginchiyo rested her head on her hand as she touched Mitsunari's forehead to check his temperature.

"I too... wish the best for the Ishida clan. Say, Ginchiyo, if one way offered to you, in order to expand the clan's power, is to merge the Ishida and the Tachibana through marriage, would you do it?"

"I don't really mind... at least we know each other." Ginchiyo shrugged. "But I'm sure that will never happen, as the two clans can just go against each other and the victor is expanded."

"How obvious. So tell me more about Shura and Seira..." Mitsunari leaned against the trunk of the tree and gestured for Ginchiyo to do the same. She complied.

Ginchiyo smiled as she began, "Well... Shura and Seira are twins, Seira's the older one. The two are inseparable in times of peace and war, they've forged such a strong bond that there's telepathy between them." 

"This will work out to my advantage so well..." Mitsunari mused.

"Mitsunari! Then they have an older brother, called Aki. I was engaged to him, at one point in time." Ginchiyo tangled a finger in a lock of her hair, stopping it from obscuring her vision.

"So you're engaged now?" Mitsunari asked icily.

Not really understanding Mitsunari's cold turn in behavior, and thus confused a little, Ginchiyo shook her head. "No. The engagement was broken, when Aki fell in love with another noblewoman and they wanted to marry..."

"Who? Someone I know?" Mitsunari smirked slightly.

"Oh yes you know her. Daughter of Tadakatsu Honda, a familiar face, right?"

Mitsunari edged closer to Ginchiyo, the deeper into the story she progressed, the softer her speech became. "Ina. Should have known, especially when Tadakatsu once said that he was withdrawing from the battle for four months to handle clan matters... it was this marriage?"

"No... they aren't married yet... but privately speaking, Aki and Ina are lovers already... and that aside, the four month withdrawal from the battlefield was to handle the engagement."

Mitsunari laughed softly. "Who would have guessed, the pure, upright Ina-hime has a secret lover..."

"Aki's not Ina's secret lover, honestly Mitsunari, have you been listening to me? They're engaged...!" Ginchiyo was getting a little irritated with her commander. "I'm going to look forward to when we get back to the castle, then you can irritate other people and leave me alone!"

Mitsunari smirked. "I'll be staying here for a while… shall I tell you why?" He made direct eye contact with Ginchiyo, forcing the latter to flush slightly.

"If you think it benefits you." Ginchiyo was actually a tad interested in Mitsunari's enigmatic gold eyes, but kept a professional tone in her voice.

Mitsunari leaned closer to Ginchiyo, never once breaking eye contact. He was barely a inch from her now, and Ginchiyo frowned slightly, albeit slightly nervous. He exhaled, the warm gust of air expelling on Ginchiyo's face. "Oh and maybe I will... another time." He pulled back and strode off to where Ginchiyo and his horses were stabled.

"Mitsunari! Where do you think you're going! You're still wounded!"

"Back to Sawayama? I'm a samurai, I can handle wounds such like this."

"You'll work yourself to death in that condition should you go back, so just stop right there!"

"Shall I remind you that I'm your commander?"

Ginchiyo finally reached the limit of her temper and strode over to Mitsunari and grabbed him by the front of his robes. "And I know your current condition better than you do, so just listen to me and stay!"

Mitsunari gazed at Ginchiyo in surprise. He had seen her like this before only once, when she was battling the Shimazu. "...if you're going to be so persistent about me staying..." He took hold of her hands and lifted them off his robes. He smiled slightly and embraced Ginchiyo. "I'll stay."

Ginchiyo froze for a moment, and then relished the hug for a while, before pushing him away, face crimson. "Mitsunari! What are you..." 

The young lord of the Ishida merely turned and walked back to the little hilltop house they were going to be sharing for a while. "Lets go back." He was glad she hadn't seen the faint tinge of red his face held at that moment.

A/N: Firstly, SamuraiWarriorsTripleMGurl, you're right about seeing familiar sentences. I am quoting a lot from SW2 and SWE, as half of what they converse about, is seriously inspirational (to me at least) or funny. And seriously, I've got to revise my chemistry before uploading anything else, (I hate memorising valencies) but you'll see the next chapter in about three days time, or less.

WKD


	6. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: How about I don't own this?

Mitsunari stared at the steaming dishes placed before him. He lifted his chopsticks and quietly said, "Itadakimasu." before picking up a piece of meat and pushing it into his mouth. "... not bad... comparatively speaking, of course."

Ginchiyo frowned in irritation, "Are you implying something about my culinary skills?" She demanded.

"Why does the meat taste like what Lady Nene used to cook...?" Mitsunari asked passively.

"Lady Nene... taught me to cook a few of these dishes. Now if you don't want to eat, I'm perfectly fine with you starving yourself for the next week or so." She sat down and began eating with an uncaring expression on her face.

"... I'm just stating something about your cooking. In that it is, although improving... not really worth eating... but I think I'll make do." Mitsunari's words held a relaxed critical tone to them.

"Thanks for your gracious comments." She replied dryly. She placed her own plate on the table and silently stepped away.

"Where are you going?" Mitsunari asked, a little distracted from his meal.

"To fetch your last dish, my lord." She stressed the final two words, apparently still annoyed by Mitsunari's comments.

Mitsunari took a few bites of his meal, and realised that despite what he had said out loud, inwardly he did enjoy the food. The deep seasoning,the light saltiness of the vegetables and the soup... he had to admit all were to his tastes.

Even as Ginchiyo placed the final dish on the table, she eyed Mitsunari's bowl. He had eaten plenty in the short time she had been away. "... you want seconds, Mitsunari?" She asked, finally, tone laced with sarcasm and disbelief.

"No... what I have now is enough..." He continued eating, although this time he was slower, and his movements were more deliberate.

- - -

"Who... just who came up with the utterly ridiculous idea that this house should have only one bed?" Ginchiyo demanded with much irritation.

"How should I know, anyway? You were the one who didn't fall unconscious in the middle of a battle, then awaken to find yourself in this... place." Mitsunari was just as irritated.

Without missing a beat, Ginchiyo shot back, "And you were the one who didn't arrive at this place to find your commander lying on the ground half-dead!"

Both samurai exchanged furious glares until Mitsunari spoke up. "Your eyes project sexuality when you're angry." His tone was bland, but Ginchiyo flushed nonetheless. 

"I... idiot." She muttered.

"Well. We have two options. One, to share the bed. Two, to let either of us have it." He paused. "I personally prefer the former."

"Pervert." Ginchiyo snorted, face still pink from Mitsunari's earlier remark.

"I need you to be at full strength in case of enemy attacks. So you have to take the bed. And the floor does nothing for my wounds, so essentially it's in our best interests to share this bed."

- - -

Ginchiyo lay facing the wall, sleeping. She wasn't too concerned about Mitsunari, who lay facing her back. She thought, 'If he tries anything he knows my Thunder's Roar is right next to me...' 

Mitsunari was also soundly sleeping. _"Lord Mitsunari!" The yell from behind him made his turn around. He saw a spear flying through the air at him, and then he saw a body flash into his line of vision. Even as the spear was thrown aside, he saw another spear fly by and strike the body aside. _

"_Ginchiyo!" He yelled, shocked at his fallen general. He felt blood seeping into his robes. _

Mitsunari was tossing and turning in his sleep. "... No... don't die..."

Ginchiyo sat up, half irritated and half worried for him. Mitsunari had a look of distress on his handsome face. "Hey, Mitsunari... Mitsunari!" She yelled in shock as her commander suddenly jerked awake, pinning her down underneath himself, panting heavily. "Mit... su... nari...?" She choked.

His body stiffened in realization, and he sat up, muttering, "Sorry." 'It was a dream...'

Ginchiyo noticed that he looked more relieved than upset, but nevertheless let it go, and even as they lay back down to sleep, her last thought was, 'His breathing hasn't slowed...'

A/N: I just had a CCA performance, and needless to say, I'm wiped out. But I decided to give you all this chapter, since I had originally intended to yesterday... as usual, do review.


	7. The Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but the plot and the addition to the cutscene.

Mitsunari was staring. This was an extremely rare sight, Ginchiyo in a light summer kimono. The general sat down under the trees outside, watching the scenery. He vaguely remembered a conversation with his former lord, Hideyoshi Toyotomi.

"_So! Lord Ieyasu is our opponent this time. Gotta need to think of something clever." Hideyoshi paced around his command tent, throwing glances at the map that was spread out on the table._

"_Lord Hideyoshi." Mitsunari suddenly spoke up._

"_What's up, Mitsunari?" Hideyoshi turned to regard his retainer._

"_Why do you seek control of the land, my lord?"_

_  
Hideyoshi stared at the map of Nagashino, apparently contemplating the question. "I want to create a world where everyone can be happy. That is... the promise that I have made..." After a moment, Hideyoshi grinned at Mitsunari. "Hey! That sounds cool, doesn't it!" _

"_I would suppose so, my lord." Mitsunari drawled. "But surely you have other reasons for wanting to do so." Mitsunari stared at Hideyoshi, who tapped the table, deep in thought._

"_Nene wishes for peace in the land. And I would do anything for her." Seeing Mitsunari's confusion, Hideyoshi continued, "Perhaps you'll understand in time, Mitsunari, when you find that one person you are willing to live or die for. Now, why are you so interested?" Hideyoshi cocked his head, questioning his retainer's sudden interest in his plans._

Mitsunari remembered feeing amusement at his lord's answer. Now, even as he contemplated the conversation, he felt a spark of understanding in himself. Something that surprised even himself. 'These last few days have been hell on my imagination...' He gritted his teeth.

That was when something cool yet comfortably warm settled itself on his forehead. His gaze shot upwards, and fixed itself on Ginchiyo, who was checking his temperature against hers. "You seemed to be in pain a moment ago." She explained, settling down next to him.

"... I'm fine." Mitsunari looked away.

"You really don't need to be stubborn, Mitsunari. Maybe you should learn to trust others sometime." Ginchiyo answered languidly, stretching against the wall behind her.

"And you're just overflowing with goodwill and friendship, are you?" She shot him a half-interested look. "Is that why you should talk?" His words seemed harsh, but Ginchiyo knew better. After a minute of uneasy silence, Mitsunari apologized half-heartedly. This made Ginchiyo stare at him in amusement, for apologies from him were rarer than gemstones, and worth more.

"It's alright. If at everything that you say, I take offense, I would be offended just about once every hour. Or more than that, even." She retorted. Mitsunari muttered something, and she strained to hear it, but she failed. "... Could you speak louder?"

Mitsunari turned to face her and asked, "You make me sound demonic." He wore a slight smirk of amusement on his face.

"Aren't we all." She shrugged. "We kill for our personal reasons and others beside. If we aren't demons then what are we?"

"Humans?"

"Humans know when not to cross the line." Ginchiyo remarked. "We never bothered drawing one in the first place."

A/N: Gah! Interdisciplinary Multiple Intelligence (IDMI) week has been killing me, rendering me unable to find time to go on the com other than work til now. Sorry for making you all wait for the chapter. 

PS: I figure this'll last about 10 chapters more, please stay with me til' then.


	8. The Return

Disclaimer: Don't own SW2. Just this story and its many fictional occurences.

A week passed like this, in complete relaxation. Food supplies weren't in shortage, and Mitsunari and Ginchiyo grew to enjoy the matches of wits daily. When one late morning, Shura and Seira appeared at their hut, they were surprised, to say the least.

Shura commented, "I expected the two of you to have torn the place asunder or something worse than that. Now I come and I see you two... debating?"

Mitsunari drawled, "We don't have much else to do here on a hilltop. And we certainly have the brains to know that we have to keep a low profile."

Seira nodded, "See, Shura? I told you they'd be fine and you didn't believe me."

Shura glared back at his sister. "Whatever. Anyway, we're here to escort you back to Sawayama, repairs are all completed and it seems you've healed enough anyway. So if we can, we'll leave right after lunch. We'll get back to Sawayama around dinner time."

"Why are you here? You should be on the Tokugawa Army." Mitsunari locked gazes with Shura.

"The two of us disappeared after half the Coalition fell off a cliff in a 'mistaken' plan. You won't be worrying about the Tokugawa for a while this way." Shura's tone indicated clearly who had planned the disastrous scheme.

Ginchiyo sighed a little. "Back to the battlefields it is then." She stood, and gestured to Mitsunari. "I'll do the packing, you discuss the travel plan with Shura and Seira." No one missed the sarcastic murmur from Ginchiyo as she walked into the sleeping room. "... If I let you at the clothes you'd shred them all..."

Shura raised his eyebrow at Mitsunari. "You sure got close to my cousin." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"She is normally like this in the presence of trusted and close company. We've never seen her like this with a guest around." Seira shrugged. Mitsunari looked down at the map Seira spread out on the ground, and vaguely wondered if the closeness was a positive thing or a negative one.

- - -

The journey was at a comfortable pace, the four samurai traversed the fields with little idle chat. Mitsunari and Shura rode ahead of the women, apparently having a 'man-to-man' discussion. "So, Lord Mitsunari. How has the time alone with Ginchiyo been?" Shura asked idly.

"... It was tolerable."

Shura nodded slightly. "So... did you two do anything?"

Mitsunari narrowed his eyes at Shura. "Debate about topics. And stare at the scenery."

"Only?"

"Nothing that you, barely older than an adolescent teenager, might have thought of, I assure you." Mitsunari's face was unreadable.

- - -

"So, Ginchiyo. How was the week alone with Lord Mitsunari?" Ginchiyo glanced warily at her younger cousin's eager expression.

"It was... tolerable." She admitted. "But he could get irritating at times."

"Oh... did anything major happen?" Seira's eyes flashed with interest.

"... I assure you that our slates are blank." Ginchiyo replied, blandly. She had long known her cousin would ask her questions like this one.

"But I heard from Shura that you both shared a bed."

"... Would it have been too much to ask from Shura to provide us with two beds?" Ginchiyo counter-asked swiftly.

Seira stared at her cousin for a while, thinking about some things. '... Even though she said that nothing happened between them, Ginchiyo looked slightly depressed earlier, when we announced that we had come to escort them back...'

A/N: Still IDMI, and straight after it finishes I suppose I'll be busy. I do want to finish this before the exams start, so I have to hurry and upload this. Thanks all for reviewing, they never fail to make my day when I get home from school. Please do tell me if anyone's OOC, kay? 11 more chapters to go!


	9. The Letters

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be writing this instead of making it an extra storyline in accordance to Mitsunari and Ginchiyo?

In Sawayama, things were a mess when news came that Mitsunari and Ginchiyo were returning, by escort of Shura and Seira. The one who had been managing the castle for the past week, had been Yoshimasa Koide, and he handed authority back to Mitsunari as soon as the latter returned.

Mitsunari turned to the scrolls received in the span of their absence. One was addressed to Ginchiyo, and two were for himself. He opened his, languidly summoning Ginchiyo at the same time. A smile twitched at his lips as he read the first letter.

'Lord Mitsunari,

If you're reading this, it means you're back from Harima. I'm writing this to ask some time off in the near future, I need to return to my home and speak with my clan's elders about marrying Kensei.

Kazerou'

He placed the letter aside, intending to write his reply after reading the other letter. This one made him scowl outright.

'Lord Mitsunari,

A month ago, the elders instructed you to find a lady to marry, or we would take this matter into our hands. Have you done so? If you haven't, we will ask you to marry the daughter of your late distant relative.

Koshi Ishida'

Mitsunari scowled at this. 'How irritating...' He never intended to marry in the midst of his conquest of the land, despite the elders' frequent nagging. He glared at Ginchiyo, when she entered, and was faintly amused when she glared back.

"What did I do to earn a glare the moment I walk in?" She shot at him.

Mitsunari passed her her letter, and she opened it to read silently. She sat down with a scowl that rivaled Mitsunari's, when she finished. "They're asking me to marry some distant relative of mine. Read this." She placed the letter on the table.

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow as he read it.

'Lady Ginchiyo,

Do you still remember the meeting a month ago? If you fail to reply us with a name, you will marry the second son of a distant relative, a month from now.

Denji Tachibana'

"Your family doesn't waste any time. Even the date is provided." Mitsunari handed her the letter.

"All that means is that I will be suffering one month from now." Ginchiyo sighed, dropping her gaze to the letter from Kazerou.

"Three weeks."

"What?" Ginchiyo looked up in surprise.

This letter is dated from five days ago. And, it takes time to send letters from Kyushu to Sawayama. About two days."

Ginchiyo groaned slightly at that. She honestly didn't want to get married. And definitely not to some unknown cousin of hers.

- - -

The next week passed uneventfully. Ginchiyo and Mitsunari worked as usual, but with an added sigh from time to time. Everyone was curious, but everyone was either too subtle, or wasn't daring enough, to question their depressed moods. Except one person.

"Lady Ginchiyo? Why are you so depressed?" Hiaki cocked his head.

Ginchiyo shot him a half-hearted glare that had more effect than a drawn sword. Hiaki drew back a step, but didn't draw back his question. Giving up, Ginchiyo replied, "It's nothing. I just have an event going on that I'm not really looking forward to..."

"Oh? Can you tell me?"

"... I'm getting married."

Hiaki jerked in surprise, his eyes wide. "Eh? Who's the lucky guy?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that he's the second son of some distant relative of mine." She smiled slightly. Talking to Hiaki had helped. "Thanks, Hiaki. I feel much better now."

Hiaki walked away, a slight smile on his lips. "Anytime, Lady Ginchiyo. Anytime at all." Ginchiyo looked down at the documents in her hand, she should be delivering those to Mitsunari.

A/N: Chapter seven's my favourite, but this one rates pretty high too. Enjoy the double chapter update, folks.

Just a question, out of all the OCs I introduced, who's your favourite? No harm asking this, I hope.


	10. The Conversation

Disclaimer: Don't own SW2, obviously.

"You seem very relaxed." Mitsunari commented, one eyebrow raised as he watched Ginchiyo sit leisurely in his office, sipping a cup of tea. She had come to deliver documents, true, but that had been an hour ago.

"Why wouldn't I? This is the one place I can get peace and quiet, for all the size of Sawayama." She took another sip of tea, and offered to pour Mitsunari a cup of warm liquid, but the latter refused.

"And not too mention, you do seem to be in a much better mood." He added, humorlessly. He put away some scrap pieces of paper, and set to leaning back against the wooden wall in an effort to relax.

"And why can't I be? The elders' last letter said that I would soon know the name of my groom. These few days, I should think."

Mitsunari inquired, "Shouldn't you be depressed then."

"Oh no. I've straightened my line of thinking. If I know who my 'beloved' is going to be..." The word of endearment was spoken with bitter sarcasm, and she broke off to sip more tea, before she finished. "I could always borrow some of your sky or wind ninjas and handle him." Her countenance brightened at the thought, and Mitsunari shook his head in slight disbelief.

"I feel somewhat sorry for him." Mitsunari then smirked. "Think I can do the same?"

Soft laughter. "I knew I could make you smile." The two of them, ever since the week in Harima, regularly sat in Mitsunari's office, often with Ginchiyo just having her tea or helping him with documents. They would just talk like this, banter and argue out different topics.

A frown, which turned to a smirk. "You're getting just as bad as Sakon. And I thought I could have some peace with him in Hizen to speak with Kanetsugu."

"Sakon asked me the favour." Ginchiyo smiled, before she stood. "Are you done with those papers? I feel like catching a walk in town."

In truth, Mitsunari had finished his work fifteen minutes ago. "Get Hiaki or Katsurou to accompany you. I'm sure they'd be honored. Besides, be glad you'll have such a handsome guard."

"Yes, I'm sure they have the looks to make any girl's head turn, and a grin to make them swoon as well, but you know, I was asking you to accompany me." Ginchiyo inwardly laughed as she knew this was another of those daily banters.

She managed to catch the sight of Mitsunari raising an eyebrow, before he had somehow neared her in an instant, looking down at her with a slight frown. "What gives you the authority to order me around? I am your commander, you know." He placed a letter in her hands, and turned. "Your letter."

Ginchiyo held back her reply to read the letter. A slight scowl passed her features before it cleared. "I have been... summoned... back to Kyushu. To prepare for a face-to-face meeting with my future husband."

Mitsunari nodded half-heartedly, his attention was mostly focused on a letter addressed to himself. 'I should stop leaving the letters around for days before reading them all at once...' "When?"

"From the day after tomorrow. I should reach Kyushu in time for that meeting with my betrothed." The sentence sounded like she was being sent to the death row, and the Lady of the Tachibana failed to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"Go if you must, I myself have a summoning..." Mitsunari snorted as he put down the letter, which looked very long, but was actually beating about the bush regarding one subject – his future wife.

Ginchiyo crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "How coincidental. I wonder..." She studied Mitsunari lazily through half-lidded eyes.

"Right. Since when were the Ishida related to the Tachibana? Its completely impossible." Mitsunari waved it off.

She smiled. "So I thought. Then I shall excuse myself, Mitsunari."

"Wait. Are you still going to town?" His somewhat interested look invoked curiosity at his interest in her, and she shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes. Make your appearance at the Northern Gate at 7 in the night, you'll find an escort waiting for you. I guarantee your satisfaction." He sat back down, and studied her amusedly. "You're excused, Ginchiyo."

Ginchiyo left Mitsunari's office for her own rooms, still wondering who Mitsunari had in mind for her escort. "The idiot..." She muttered softly. Shouldn't he know that she had explicitly wanted him for a escort? How could he carelessly guarantee her satisfaction after earlier turning her down?

A/N: I'm starting to enjoy writing this story, even though the ending is getting a little difficult to handle... in the sense that I can't really keep them in character... R&R people.


	11. The Leaving

Disclaimer: Fanfiction is written by fans after all.

In the end, Ginchiyo decided to take a chance, and dressed in an elegant yet simple and comfortable silk kimono, she made her way to the Northern Gate. The first thing she saw was the pale silver horse. Then she glanced at the rider ,who had his back to her. She quickly appraised the rider, he was dressed in a black robe, distinguishably classy, and with good taste. The man turned the horse, and Ginchiyo half-smiled. "I figured it was you, Mitsunari."

The young commander cantered the horse several paces forward, and he reached out to her. "Lets go whilst the night is still young."

Ginchiyo allowed herself to take his hand, and asked, "Where are we going? The town?"

"Dressed so finely? I should think not. Let us visit the mountains near the borders..."

"We're going to climb the mountain? Mitsunari, I need to be back by tomorrow." Ginchiyo's tone was incredulous.

"We aren't. Stopping by the town at the foot of the mountain should be within our time frame, right? Just relax, I know we'll both need it before the return to our individual clans..." Mitsunari sounded rather disgusted at the ending.

Ginchiyo held her hand over her mouth to stifle laughter, and it came out somewhere between a giggle and a chuckle. This made Mitsunari eye her in disbelief. "H- How long is the journey?" She finally controlled her urges to laugh at Mitsunari's tone earlier.

"Two hours at a decent pace."

- - -

'She sure fell asleep easily.' Mitsunari looked down at Ginchiyo without much expression on his face.

-- -- --

"Hey Mitsunari, how long did you say this journey was?" Ginchiyo was plainly bored.

"Two hours." Ginchiyo frowned at Mitsunari, two hours was what he said, but she could guess his speed was carefully maneuvering it to six. Seeing her expression, Mitsunari continued, "You know high speeds attract unwanted attention, and fast horses bring in good money to bandits, don't you?" He smirked.

Ginchiyo groaned slightly. As well as she knew that fact, the ride was boring her. Emphasized further by the path taking them past a barren stretch of battlefield. "Can't we... pass somewhere with a... view?"

"Not satisfied? Then close your eyes and don't look at the surroundings." Mitsunari was intending some sarcasm in that sentence, but it apparently didn't come across too well, for Ginchiyo leaned into his body, causing him to tense up instinctively.

"I'll take you up on that offer..." She sighed contentedly from the comfort Mitsunari's body provided. It was warm, in the sense that it was both relaxing and soothing at the same time. In fact, it was lulling her to sleep.

Mitsunari frowned in disapproval as he felt her body go limp as Ginchiyo slumped unconsciously. 'How can she be so light...' He watched her for a few seconds. 'Her expression... you wouldn't have guessed she was a samurai. And she's normally so tough and strong, now she looks so... for lack of a better or more suitable word, fragile...'

Mitsunari went silent then, both inwardly and outwardly. Ginchiyo looked so peaceful that it stunned him. 'She has never, in the years that I've known her, looked so much at peace before... or so beautiful- ' He exhaled slowly and smirked at the irony of it all. The stoic and unruffled Mitsunari Ishida, just admitted that Ginchiyo Tachibana looked very much quite the woman.

-- -- --

A/N: I love the ending of this chapter, but why do I sound like a reader rather than the author? Anyway, R&R, I'll have the next chapter up Friday night when I do get home. Oh and from now on, please disregard timeframes, I clean forgot about it for a while.


	12. The Challenge

Back in Sawayama, Yoshimasa Koide sighed. He was going to be wed to a young woman of some noble lineage... he hadn't bothered to find out which. 'It's probably some stuck-up, spoilt young lady of a noble house...'

"Oh hello, Yoshimasa." He turned to see Seira Onimusha.

"Good afternoon to yourself too, Lady Seira." Why, if only his bride could be someone beautiful and independent like Lady Seira! "What brings you out on a day like this?"

"A walk, I need to loosen up before my training session with my brother." She grimaced a little, and Yoshimasa smiled in empathy. Shura Onimusha was just about the strongest samurai around the region. Being a ronin was his way of life, and his refusal to serve any so far was well renown.

"May I join you?" He asked politely. He fell into step with her, when she nodded. The air was crisp, and made a perfect rousing call. "Any idea whether Lord Shura has decided on a master yet?"

Seira shook her head, stopping to tend to a flower. The garden they now strolled through, was the pride and joy of the female generals in Mitsunari's army, and this particular patch was Seira's favorite. "He says he will not dedicate himself just yet. I think he's waiting for someone to get down and ask him." Seira scoffed. "Stubborn fool."

Yoshimasa observed Seira's graceful movements as she tended to the flowers. She had pledged her life to Mitsunari's cause, but Shura was... being a pain in the neck. "You can't exactly blame him, Lady Seira. Lord Shura's skills are that much worth the effort."

"His talents will go to waste if he continues being this indecisive. We all know he's strong, because we've seen him on the battlefield, but he isn't proving himself to others." Seira straightened, and sighed, before brightening up. "Why don't you join me and my brother for our training session?"

Yoshimasa blinked and considered it. He wasn't weak, and he knew it. But when compared to samurai like Lord Shura or Lord Mitsunari, he was barely more than a rookie. "Alright." His own answer surprised even himself, just what had compelled him to agree?

- - -

Shura eyed them as they entered the dojo. "You're late, Seira." His tone was disapproving.

"I know, but I was talking with Yoshimasa, and I lost track of time. Sorry." Seira moved to drop her naginata at the corner of the dojo, noticing that Shura had yet to do so, even though he had arrived first. "Why haven't you disarmed?" She barely noticed the combat readiness of his gaze and posture.

"I thought to wait. I want to test Yoshimasa in combat." Shura stood, raising one hand challengingly.

"Eh? Wait, Shura!" Seira moved quickly in alarm, but Yoshimasa beat her to the punch.

"I accept, Lord Shura." He took several steps forward, drawing his sword.

Seira ran forward and grabbed Yoshimasa's arm, attempting to stop him from doing anything foolish. "Yoshimasa, watch out. Maybe you can't tell, but Shura's serious about this. He's ready to kill."

"I can read that from his gaze, Lady Seira. I know I'm about to taste the bladed-end of Lord Shura's skill... and I'm more than ready for it." He gently loosened her grip, and strode forth to meet Shura.

The corners of Shura's lips lifted in a smirk. "Courage doesn't extend to skill. Know that, and face me." He warned. Without a word, Yoshimasa raised his sword, and charged Shura head-on. Shura shifted his footing at the last moment, and raising his hand, backhanded Yoshimasa.

Yoshimasa fell, sprawled on the ground. He got to his feet unsteadily, but fell once more when Shura flung out his arm, catching the other samurai on the face, and smashing him backward. Seira gasped, but when she looked at Shura's expression, her heart nearly stopped. 'His expression...! I thought he'd gotten over his manslayer self already!' "Shura! Stop! Please, you have to! Or you'll kill Yoshimasa for real!" Her brother didn't seem to hear, even as he smashed Yoshimasa's head into the floor with a powerful strike from his hand. A grin formed on his lips as he leapt into the air, somersaulting and descending with one foot outstretched. He clearly intended to break all bone connections in Yoshimasa's body.

Yoshimasa had turned over, barely able to fight any longer, but he raised his hands to defend himself, still gripping his sword. Seira was somewhat shocked at this. Other, older men had broken into tears and yelled for forgiveness in this situation, yet Yoshimasa showed such unwillingness to forfeit. 'He would make an honorable husband...'

Shura smashed a deep crater in the ground, and Seira closed her eyes, unwilling to see the fatalities she was sure would exist. However, when she did open her eyes, Shura was standing in the crater alone, the edges of the hole barely inches from where Yoshimasa was lying. Shura leapt out of the crater effortlessly, and stood over the barely conscious body of Yoshimasa, his expression still cold and unfeeling.

"A lesser man would have cowardly begged for forgiveness... however you stayed true to the battle." He hoisted Yoshimasa to his feet, his expression suddenly clear once more. "You're more than worthy for my sister."

Seira now blinked in confusion. "Shura... what worthy?" Yoshimasa's expression echoed Seira's.

"Didn't you both know? Yoshimasa, your betrothed is none other than my sister, Seira Onimusha." Shura tossed his head in challenge. "I had to know if her future husband was a coward or a worthy example of a samurai." He paused. "Consider the wounds a debt I owe you... you may request one thing from me, Yoshimasa. Ask for anything."

Yoshimasa grinned in half-triumph. "Anything, you say? I want you to pledge allegiance to Lord Mitsunari... to serve him as your one true master."

Shura chuckled at that. "Figures... I knew you'd ask for that. I had made up my mind to already anyway." He shrugged.

A/N: This chapter wasn't originally dedicated to the twins, but when I wrote it I found myself adding more and more to this. All those who like Shura and Seira, here you go. Next chapter's back on our favourite two generals.


	13. The Inn

Mitsunari cantered the horse to a stop in front of a cozy looking inn, nudging Ginchiyo to dismount. She did without complaint, and Mitsunari followed, tying the horse to a post nearby. "This is it, get inside."

"It's time for supper now, isn't it? Shows how long it took you to get here." Ginchiyo sighed.

Mitsunari smirked. "C'mon, get inside. You know our clothing is less than nondescript. We're likely to attract attention..." He strode closer to her, expression purposeful and intent. "Did you bring Heaven's Bite?"

"You think? I'm not about to let myself be assassinated while on holiday." She replied with a smirk of her own, before striding into the inn. Mitsunari watched her go, then shook his head before following.

- - -

"Great, I just knew this was a bad idea." Ginchiyo groaned.

"These rates may not be exorbitant, but are rather pricey. We need to keep a low profile... remember?" Mitsunari towered over her as she sat on the bed. His derisive smirk was usually irritating, but she ignored it this time. She had other things to worry about.

"Never mind, forget I asked. Lets just say, I'm used to this already..." She stood and went to a secluded part of the room, behind screen doors, to change out of her classy robe. "Honestly, I don't see any difference between us now, and a married couple."

Mitsunari stared in the direction she had gone, and averted his gaze when he noticed the light in the room was casting shadows. "What did you think of the food when we walked in? It looked decent, in my opinion."

"If anything, better than the battlefield." Lady Tachibana stepped out from behind the screen doors, dressed in a plain kimono.

As she began to put away her clothes, Mitsunari stood, preparing to leave the room for their meal. "Nothing can compare with that." His reply wasn't lost with the sudden breeze that blew into the room, and Ginchiyo smiled.

- - -

"As much as I hate to admit it, this is one interesting battle!" A youth swung his sword in a horizontal motion, before charging his horse forward.

"This is a rebellion, Kazerou! These men we fight are men of Aki, Mitsunari's men!" Kensei reproved, reining her horse in near Kazerou.

The other general turned his horse to face Kensei, and leaned in closer. "Men who rebel against the sheer superiority of Lord Mitsunari, are worthless." He freed his right hand, and caressed her cheek. "Just joking. I'll take some caution, try not to kill anybody."

- - -

Hiaki was sprawled on the porch. He stifled a yawn, without Mitsunari or Ginchiyo here to liven things up, the days were supremely boring. Although he knew they would return by nightfall... He would have gone with Kazerou and Kensei, except he was fairly certain the two would appreciate the privacy.

"Seems like everyone has a girlfriend but me..." He sighed.

A/N: Sorry for the rather long wait, I had exams... here's a double chapter update. The end of this chapter's a little random, but I like Hiaki.


	14. The Question

Upon Mitsunari's return, he immediately took office, calling all his generals for a meeting. "Why aren't Kazerou, Kensei and Yoshimasa here?"

Hiaki replied, "Kazerou and Kensei are off in Northern Aki quelling a rebellion."

Mitsunari nodded. "And Yoshimasa?"

Seira opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Shura entering the hall. "I rather trashed Yoshimasa up in a little... sparring." He smirked, before dropping to one knee and lowering his head. "Lord Mitsunari, from now onwards, if you decide me to, my life is yours to command." Everyone raised eyebrows, Shura had finally made his decision?

"I need a capable man to fight alongside me at Shizugatake, against Katsuie Shibata." Mitsunari said nothing more, but lapsed into silence.

Shura raised his head, and stood. "As you will." Swiping his hand to a side in a casual motion, his cloak swept around him, and fluttered into place as he dropped into an empty seat by his sister.

- - -

In the thick of the fighting, a young man chuckled, clearly amused. "Strong enemies, you said? Were you worrying too much?"

"Aki, you're right, this fight is going our way too easily." Ina fell into being deep in thought.

Aki nodded, "But it has, and I'm not wasting my chances in this battle." Changing the topic, he asked, "Have you heard of Ginchiyo Tachibana, head of the Tachibana clan?"

"I fought by her before... a valiant warrior and a much respected person of mine. Why?"

An amused chuckle. "Well, she's my cousin."

"Eh?" Ina was shocked.

"Yes, and that is why, after this battle, I want to ride to meet her and her future husband." Aki smiled as he looked up at the skies, before he chuckled. "How they'll ever survive is beyond me." 

"Wait, Aki! Future husband? I never heard of anything like that from my father!"

"Not all your information must come from Tadakatsu." Aki's face showed slight bitterness, before he continued, "As the elders say, the wedding of the era must be this. The marriage of the future shogun, Mitsunari Ishida, and the mistress of Kyushu, Ginchiyo Tachibana. Truly the bond of the main island and Kyushu!" He smirked at Ina's expression. "You look shocked."

"Of course I am! This is big news, why didn't anyone tell me before this?" Ina burst out. "Lady Ginchiyo is getting married, you say? Of course we're going to attend their wedding! When is it?"

"Hmm... the wedding itself hasn't been confirmed yet, but it should be soon. Lets just say the two don't even know they're engaged yet. I've been writing to Seira, she says the two are really close even as commander and subordinate. Can't wait to see what they'll be like once married." Aki stretched, and stood. "I'm heading out, the men are taking too long with a battle this easy."

Ina paused, before nodding. "I'll go with you."

- - -

Mitsunari and Ginchiyo leisured in the cafe, waiting for their meal to arrive. "This is rather cozy, I would say." Ginchiyo examined her surroundings.

"It's decent." Mitsunari replied. "I've definitely seen better."

"If you mean Sawayama..." Ginchiyo narrowed her eyes warningly. "Not everyone feasts like a lord, Mitsunari."

Mitsunari stared icily at her, before smirking. "Sure. And it seems the food is here." A barmaid had started over, two plates in hand. She placed one serving before Ginchiyo, and then paused before placing it in front of Mitsunari, seductively batting her eyelashes at him. The commander thanked her mildly for the food, before speaking to Ginchiyo, "It would seem like we can spare the time for a walk around town later."

The barmaid looked offended that her target was ignoring her, and purposely said in a sickly tone, "Please enjoy your meal." She bowed low enough for Mitsunari to get a clear view of her cleavage. 

Ginchiyo looked faintly amused, and she shook her head expressing disbelief. Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at her, indirectly asking her opinion, and when she shrugged, smiling, he groaned and told the barmaid, "Look, you are a very pretty girl. But that's precisely why you should back off. Now, my lady friend here, she is, as you can see, a woman, and has much more to offer me than you might think." He had slipped into the mockingly icy tone he usually used on people he didn't particularly like.

The barmaid's seductive smile fell from her face, and she left disappointed. Mitsunari snorted in annoyance, and Ginchiyo, who had been silent the entire while, now regarded Mitsunari with more interest than before. So that's what he thought of her... "So you think of me as a woman with much to offer... huh? What do you think I have to offer, then?"

Mitsunari looked slightly taken aback. Ginchiyo hid a smile behind her noodles, knowing that he would be stumped for a reply. "I..." Seeing his distressed expression, she coughed, trying to conceal her laughter. It wasn't everyday you got to see the Head of the Ishida coalition stumble over his words, seeing how eloquent he always was. "I didn't really mean much... military strength?" He offered weakly, and stopping when Ginchiyo fixed him with a dark glare.

"So that's all I'm important to you for." She declared.

"Not really." Mitsunari seemed to have calmed down, except he was still stuck for an answer. "And companionship..." He paused, evaluating her expression to see if he should continue.

"You've told Yukimura, Kanetsugu and Sakon that before." She waved him off, although inside, she felt a stir of warmth in response to his words. "Anything else?"

Another sentence drifted into Mitsunari's mind, but he held the impulse back. He wasn't about to say this one out loud just yet. "No, that's all." He said firmly. "And if we're done talking, you'd notice that I haven't started on my meal yet."

A/N: No prizes for guessing what Mitsunari wanted to say at the end!


	15. The Discussion

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be posting this here, right?

"I need an escort." Mitsunari declared. He had just returned an hour before.

"Whatever for? My lord, you have just finished a journey, and should be resting." Yoshimasa trailed after his lord questioningly.

"I need to go back to my clan. And Lady Tachibana has similar orders, so prepare eight swift horses, and ready them at the Northern Gate." His tone was commanding despite his tendency to be slightly sarcastic. The nearby soldier saluted, and ran to do his bidding.

- - -

"Shura, Seira. You're Ginchiyo's cousins, so it will be appropriate for you both to be her companions." He paused to allow them to show approval, before continuing. "Yukimura, Kanetsugu, Sakon and Hiaki, you'll be mine."

- - -

The eight generals waited at the Northern Gate, ready for the journey ahead. Yoshimasa and Kazerou were there as well, ready for any orders Mitsunari might give before his departure. Sure enough, the commander of the Ishida Faction instructed them both. "Yoshimasa, you will handle the administration of Sawayama, and Kazerou, you will lead patrols out daily, rotate shifts with Kensei and Katsurou and ensure this place is safe for all."

Both warriors nodded in acknowledgment, and Mitsunari wheeled his horse, cantering it forward a few steps before breaking out into a gallop. The other three followed, chasing their leader and his fast steed.

- - -

"Honestly, do you know what people out back are saying? That I'm one lucky bastard to be travelling with beauties like you two." Shura dropped heavily onto his seat, groaning slightly.

Ginchiyo studied her cousin closely through half-lidded eyes. "And? I imagine you were none too happy about it."

Seira smiled. "Of course, it's Shura we're talking about here after all." 

Her brother frowned. "Not just that. One of the barmaids tried jumping me when I was stabling the horses." An involuntary shudder ran through his body at the same time as the other two beginning to chuckle. "You certainly have a vivid imagination." He snorted.

This caused the two to laugh harder, imagining the barmaid jumping the rather good-looking Shura. Seira managed to say, "I imagine how much worse off Aki would be here."

Shura rested his head on his palm, smirking. "Aki won't have trouble, not with Ina by his side."

Ginchiyo remembered her own time eating with Mitsunari, and replied, "Not always, sometimes the really desperate types ignore the woman and seduce the man openly."

Seira looked interested. "You have experience with this?"

"Somewhat... I was eating with Mitsunari, and this barmaid came up and tried flirting with Mitsunari to the point where she bowed low enough to show off her cleavage or something." Ginchiyo shook her head. "Are those people that hard-up, or spoiled for choices that they seduce attached men as well?"

Seira noticed a slip in her cousin's words, and she smiled deviously. "Are you saying you and Mitsunari are attached?"

Ginchiyo looked taken aback. "No way! You have to be kidding me, where did you get that from?"

Seira smiled peacefully. "No point hiding it, cousin. We can see right through your feigned neutrality." Shura nodded in agreement, though wisely choosing to stay silent. Ginchiyo paused, and gave up the argument, opting instead to start on the food that had just arrived.

The rest of the meal was spent with Shura assuming a cold demeanour, Seira smiling from time to time at her cousin, and Ginchiyo contemplating how different the meal with Mitsunari had been.

A/N: I'm running short of pre-written chapters, and my schoolwork is piling up. Two more chapters, and I'll have to upload as I write. Btw, can someone tell me about Shinzen Shiki weddings? I can't find info on it for the last chapter. R&R please.


	16. The Homecoming

Disclaimer: You'll see a lot less history and more fiction in SW2 if I owned it, but that would seriously be fun to play...

"Ah, welcome back, Lord Mitsunari." Koshi Ishida bowed slightly to his lord, who dismounted silently. It was obvious this was a forced visit of him. "I was beginning to fear you would not make it back in time." The old man's eyes narrowed, evaluating him from head to toe.

"And yet I did." The commander of the Western Army gave a half-smirk as he turned to observe Yukimura, Kanetsugu, Sakon and Hiaki, who were standing, amusedly watching the conversation.

"Go rest up, I will meet you later, in the hall." Koshi left the courtyard slowly.

"You heard him, I assume." Mitsunari turned to his friends, before striding off to his own rooms.

- - -

"So what is this I hear, that you and Lady Tachibana are very close?" Koshi asked slyly.

Mitsunari frowned at the elder's tone. "You seem to be insinuating something, Koshi-sama." He added the honorific for respect's sake.

"Am I now?" Koshi smiled. "I am hinting at nothing, my foolish grandnephew."

Mitsunari held back his tongue as a failing attempt at courtesy. It would not do to snap at his granduncle, no matter how much he desired to. This was one thing he missed about Sawayama. No restrictions. "I... understand." He forced out the last word through gritted teeth.

"Now, Lord Mitsunari, you should already know, that you have been betrothed to a lady of noble bearings. And that you are going to meet her in a week's time."

Mitsunari's gold eyes narrowed in an instant, and he snarled, "A week? You are giving me nothing more than a week to ready myself to meet my betrothed?"

Koshi smiled peacefully. "I was with the understanding that you had accepted your betrothal." He rose and turned to leave. "Nevertheless, you have just the week to work out your feelings, because we have already made arrangements to meet."

Mitsunari called out, "One last thing, Koshi-sama... what is the name of my betrothed? I have a right to know."

Koshi replied, "It is customary not to disclose this when the Ishida are involved. Your future in-laws think likewise. Have a good rest, and get used to the idea, Lord Mitsunari. Your week is ticking." He left the hall.

Mitsunari scowled darkly as Koshi's words echoed in the hall. 'Have a good rest and get used to the idea, Lord Mitsunari. Your week is ticking.' He hissed, "Damn! I promise that he'll suffer once this is done with..." He rose and strode off, rage still boiling.

- - -

"Lord Mitsunari, you seem irritated. By what, may I ask?" Yukimura asked. Mitsunari sighed.

"The lack of a name."

Kanetsugu half-smiled. "Perhaps they knew if they disclosed the name of your future wife, you would adamantly refuse to go meet her."

"Am I that kind of man who would go back on my word, even though it was made in my name and not by me?" Mitsunari asked bitterly.

Sakon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No, but with something like this, it's best not to test that resolve of virtues."

Hiaki grinned. "Resolve of virtues means nothing when faced with a life-changing decision, and I don't mean battle alone."

Yukimura commented, "Ah, the implications..." He smirked at Mitsunari, obviously hinting something.

Mitsunari didn't get a chance to reply as Kanetsugu and Sakon started commenting about Ginchiyo as well. "You know, Kanetsugu. Lady Tachibana is indeed very beautiful. Have you ever wondered why she isn't married up til' now?" 

"I'm afraid I have no idea, but it seems that will all change soon... as will the fate of our honourable friend here!" 

Mitsunari frowned. "I hear taunting in the air, does that mean you all have a death wish?" He smirked in his usual manner, clapping his tessen into his left palm. "Very well then. I am feeling most generous today, so I shall fulfill it."

A/N: No Ginchiyo this chapter, but the next chapter focuses on her side of the story. I think I'm writing too many parallels, but oh well. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, everyone.


	17. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own it, Koei does and that's how you see it every time you wait for the game to load.

Ginchiyo sat in the temple hall that had been ornately decorated for this event. She hid a flush of irritation behind the makeup, and shifted slightly in the formal kimono she was dressed in. She had been fussed over for the past week, and now the day had come, to quote her elders.

"Pray tell me why I must wear this?" Ginchiyo eyed the heavy and stiff kimono icily.

"Has your grandmother not yet told you, Lady Ginchiyo? To dress finely, and to impress your future husband when he comes to meet you." The elderly Denji stroked his beard.

"I have been informed, but-"

"Nothing else will do. We will prepare the hall for your meeting, and when that moment arrives, you must-" Denji was interrupted by Ginchiyo once again.

"Bow demurely, smile gently at him and offer him tea in a simple tea ceremony." Ginchiyo fought down the urge to roll her eyes. She had had these words drilled into her since she had begun her childhood lessons.

"I'm glad you know, Lady Ginchiyo. Now, remember, when he speaks to you, you must not retort as you normally would. First impressions are always most important." Denji continued. "Do you have any comments?" He had noticed her holding back her growl.

Needless to say, Ginchiyo had plenty to say about the rules and regulations of this meeting. But being a lord and all, she wasn't allowed to snap at her elder, and much less her future husband, no matter how much she would want to at the time. "... no."

"Excellent. Now, you should go and try on that kimono, some small alterations may be necessary." Denji half-bowed and left the room.

Ginchiyo turned to look at her handmaiden, who smiled encouragingly at her. "Good luck with your betrothed." She whispered, before leaving. She smiled slightly, the lass had always been in awe of her. But now she turned back to face the doors, and gritted her teeth. He was coming, she could tell.

The doors slid open a fraction, and Ginchiyo inhaled sharply. The presence of the man felt familiar to her, in that instant she felt it. Perhaps it was an old opponent of hers, she had fought many men in the past. That would be optimal, no? No! So when she caught sight of the betrothed's silhouette, she immediately bowed low. No point killing off the power of a first impression.

The man stepped in, and took a seat opposite her. Grimacing about the cheesiness of her next line, she said, "My lord, I, Ginchiyo Tachibana, am here to serve as you will." The strangled choking sound from the man made her glance up. Her jaw fell slack in shock. "M- Mitsunari?!" She jerked upright, and for a moment, the commander and retainer stared at each other.

"Ginchiyo... what are you doing here... why... how..." Mitsunari had been rendered incapable of speech for the second time in a month by Ginchiyo. All reminders of how they should act slipped from their minds, as all they were interested in, was knowing how they got into this predicament.

- - -

"I see... so you are my betrothed after all." Ginchiyo sighed.

"Why must what I said that time in Harima been taken so seriously..." Mitsunari mused. "Although, I have to admit you look lovely in a kimono."

A snort. "It's uncomfortable. I was forced into this robe by my elders and believe me, I didn't get a choice about the matter." She sipped her tea. "What's the point of being head of the clan when you don't get to retain a shred of dignity, even?"

"Do you have a family tree with you, I want to find out just how we're related." Ginchiyo looked at Mitsunari warily.

Mitsunari nodded. "Wait." He slid open the shogi door, and asked for a family tree from both clans. He unrolled the scrolls, and they pored over them. "Here it is... a lady of the Ishida married a retainer of the Otomo... and that was three generations ago. Your great-grandmother was of the Ishida?"

Ginchiyo blinked. "My great-grandmother? Although I am not too sure, this might just be why my clan was entirely too supportive when I declared my decision to ally with you and the Western Army.

Mitsunari sighed. "By the way, just to tell you that we are now officially stuck in this room until tomorrow morning, without a change of clothing or anything."

The head of the Tachibana clan smiled wryly. "I just heard the click too." She paused to glance at Mitsunari, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Mitsunari... you know what they expect us to do, right?"

The leader of the Western Army smirked disdainfully. "A pitiful attempt at their goal, if I may say so."

Ginchiyo groaned. "As weak as it is, they got us in one corner. Neither of us wanted to wear such heavy, stiff and uncomfortable robes, but they forced us to. This just means that if we refuse to strip during the course of the night, we'll be suffering throughout it."

Mitsunari scowled as he drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. "If every time I meet a betrothed I have to do this, you're going to be my one and only wife. I won't stand for doing this another time." His tone held no humour, and Ginchiyo fully empathized with it.

A/N: Hmm... so it ended up being more than just a parallel. Well it would get rather boring if it were a total parallel, yes? Besides that, I don't think I'm going to write a wedding at all, unless a Western one is fine (but horribly OOC). Any opinions on that?


	18. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but I recently bought SW2 Xtreme Legends. I love Gracia's skills.

Come the next morning, both were deeply asleep, leaning against each other. Neither had wanted to shed any layer of clothing, and now they awoke rather irritably, by Denji and Koshi. They had first unlocked the doors, and slid open the shoji doors a fraction, to see if it were decent.

Mitsunari held Ginchiyo lightly in his embrace, whilst the latter was deeply asleep, head on his shoulder. Koshi blinked as he slid the door shut, "Not entirely what we expected, but it's fine with me."

Denji nodded slightly. "Favourable. At least we have managed to observe how they disregard some personal boundaries."

Koshi smiled knowingly. "I heard from Sakon Shima that Lord Mitsunari and Lady Ginchiyo have all along been on... interesting terms."

Denji considered this. "My grandchildren were telling me of how they get along fantastically."

-- -- --

"Grandfather, why are you asking about Lady Ginchiyo?" Seira looked confused.

Denji replied, "She is soon to be betrothed, is she not?"

Shura scoffed from where he was sitting, leaning against the wall. "That's no real reason to ask us about her. You know that perfectly well, grandfather." His expression was firm.

Denji half-nodded. "True, but to plan the course of events, some information is, after all necessary."

Shura and Seira exchanged looks, and Seira nodded. "Alright, we'll give you some basic information."

Shura added, "Don't set your hopes too high."

-- -- --

"Needless to say, their idea of basic knowledge is rather expansive." Denji settled down in the hall to more comfortably continue his talk with the Ishida elder.

- - -

When Mitsunari finally woke up, his first instinctive reaction was to freeze and see what was weighing him down. _Ginchiyo..._ He paused to consider his next move. Shifting would probably wake her up, yet staying here to let her sleep was no option either. "Ginchiyo?"

- - -

She stirred when she heard someone calling her name. Reflexes gained from being a samurai and a top notch general at that, kicked in. She muttered irritatedly, "What now?" Mitsunari chuckled silently at that, and Ginchiyo shifted her head, annoyed from the rumbling of her 'pillow'.

- - -

Mitsunari frowned thoughtfully, then sighed. He was fine with this, it actually even felt nice that she was resting against him so trustingly. _From what I've heard, she trusts precious few people, and I, Sakon, Yukimura and Kanetsugu already make up the bulk of that number... _"Ginchiyo? Wake up."

- - -

She heard her name again, and this time she decided it was best not to continue trying to ignore it. It seemed as if it wouldn't stop until she woke for real. So as her eyes opened and glanced upwards, trying to gage the time, her brain processes stopped temporarily as they met gold. That was when she noticed what her 'bed' actually was.

- - -

Ginchiyo jerked upright, detaching herself from Mitsunari within a split second. Mitsunari blinked as a fresh wave of cold hit him now that she wasn't leaning against him. "You finally decided to wake up... Ginchiyo."

The general sighed. "I apologise, Mitsunari. But I was tired, and yesterday night has been one of the only nights I have gotten the chance to sleep peacefully and without worrying about an attack in a long while." Pausing, she added, "I hope I did not cause you any discomfort."

Mitsunari shot her a half-hearted glare. "If you haven't noticed, I am a man after all. With an attractive woman deciding to drape herself on you and use you as a pillow-"

"Halt!" Ginchiyo cut him off sharply, a red flush spreading over her cheeks. "Don't finish that sentence." She hadn't even noticed that he had called her 'attractive'.

Mitsunari eyed her with some amusement. Time to settle that 'woman with things to offer' issue. His reputation had been damaged by that, and it was now payback time. "So innocent and naive, Ginchiyo. I never would have expected you to be shy." His uncharacteristic grin only harboured dangerous intents.

The female lord paused, saying, "Shy? I do not know of the word, it doesn't exist in my dictionary." Her tone was tinged with pride.

Mitsunari merely closed more of the distance between them, whispering, "Then explain to me the crimson flush on your face now? Surely it isn't that hot out."

Ginchiyo had no words to say.

A/N: Been a week since the last update, so here's the chapter I just wrote yesterday. If you find any quotation or grammatical problems, feel free to tell me.


	19. The Sparring

Disclaimer: All I own is this plot and the situation they're in now... not the characters nor the setting.

They returned to their lives as usual in Sawayama. Except for several things that were different. Such as the more frequent meetings between them, and the unofficial title of Head Retainer that Ginchiyo had garnered. As Sakon overheard two maids talking about this excitedly, wondering if they had something going on, he shook his head in amusement, drinking his saucer of sake in a gulp. "It seems their betrothal is still much a secret."

Yukimura nodded. "True. Lord Mitsunari intends to keep it that way, and it seems Lady Ginchiyo will not let up on that end anytime soon."

Hiaki smiled slightly as he too drank some sake. "They're a perfect match, to tell the truth. Both are stubborn, headstrong and a tad on the arrogant side. Not that I'm criticizing them."

Kanetsugu laughed briefly. "Things will change for the better regarding Mitsunari, after his marriage. Already changes are noticable." 

Sakon leaned in to better hear it. Kanetsugu was hardly the kind of person to listen in on gossip, so this had to be interesting. "Lets have it lain out on the table."

- - -

"For the fourth time, Mitsunari, I'm telling you that you should care more for your people." Ginchiyo snapped at him.

Mitsunari hissed, "I don't really need you to teach me how to govern a land."

The female general smirked at that. "It hardly seems the case."

"Prove it?"

"Alright, tell me who's been looking for me to discuss matters of state almost everyday recently?" Her words had struck home, from Mitsunari's slight frown. "And who has been shoving half the work of governing Sawayama to me ever since we came back from our clans? Have a ready answer, Mitsunari?"

The commander didn't even glance at her. "No comment." He set aside the heavy scroll depicting the current situation of the castle.

Ginchiyo scoffed, unwilling to relent. "No comment equals to giving in. So sure about that?"

Mitsunari quietly dropped the scroll, pinning Ginchiyo to the ground beneath him, hands on either side of her head. "Who ever said I was giving in?" His tone was low and husky, and his victorious expression did nothing to lessen the effect on Ginchiyo's pride. She decided to keep her anger under control, and instead used her speed to advantage, slipping from Mitsunari's grasp, and leaving him blinking in surprise at her, when she stood up and dusted her hands. He shifted to a sitting position in slight irritation at having been outclassed.

"Mitsunari, you really didn't think that old move of yours would work on me again, would you?" She sighed, as she slid open the shogi door, and cast him one amused glance before leaving. Mitsunari frowned as the doors closed behind her. They sure as hell needed to straighten things out.

- - -

"Hah!" The blades met in combat, and the more skilled wielder deflected his opponent's blow with ease. His messy crop of black hair barely veiled his eyes, and Hiaki sidestepped to allow the blow to pass. Smirking, he stepped in, bringing his sword into a low striking position. The opponent grunted as he brought his blade back to defend, but was struck on the left shoulder.

"You're done." Hiaki murmured dangerously, as he brought his sword into an overhead swing. His opponent swiped his own sword at him, a final attack borne of desperation. Hiaki's eyes narrowed. His sword would strike long before he would be wounded. Beside that, he could always dodge. Sword striking down at an impressive velocity, he prepared for impact. "All good things have-"

"Hiaki!" A voice cut in, breaking his concentration. Hiaki's swing slowed by just that perceptible bit, and the opponent's blade made contact with him. All the air left his body as the teenage general was thrown. He instinctively twisted to land on his feet, breaking his fall. He groaned as he opened his eyes to see his commander standing before him, imperceptibly watching him in amusement.

"Lord Mitsunari..." He sighed. That had been quite the beating he'd taken by accident. (A/N: I just couldn't describe this scene as well as I pictured it to be. For that I apologise, readers.)

"Find Ginchiyo and tell her to come to my office." He paused, the thought that she wouldn't come flashed in his mind. "No, escort her there personally." Gold eyes met emerald, and the latter sighed.

"Got it..." He half-bowed to his training partner, and kept his wooden sword. "Sorry to cut this short, Honoumaru." His eyes trailed Mitsunari as he left the sparring hall.

The other general shook his head. "Nothing to it. I also apologise for having hit you earlier the way I did."

Hiaki half-smiled. "My fault for breaking concentration." He ran a finger over the spot where Honoumaru had hit him, and inwardly winced as he knew it would most likely bruise.

A/N: No reviews for the last chapter? The last chapter was a little rushed, I know. My muse seems to have kinda deserted me... Anyway I want to finish writing this before my EOYs. One more chapter and an epilogue left so remember to R&R!


	20. The Talk

Disclaimer: If I owned SW2, Mitsunari and Ginchiyo would have a much longer story mode, the way I like it.

Silence. An all-encompassing, powerful aura that would drown even the strongest of warriors. She reveled in it, she did. The slow slur of the shogi doors sliding open presided the scent of the fresh flowers which hit her as strongly as the draft of warm, soothing air that carried it. She opened her amber eyes to gaze at who or what had interrupted her meditation.

The young general with an almost constant happy-go-lucky farce stood there, his farce gone to reveal his more serious side. He, if no one else, understood the importance of knowing oneself. It also occurred to her that he was reluctant to break the silence she was enjoying any more than he already had. A slight smile curved her lips. "Is anything the matter... Hiaki?"

Oh well, he had already broken the tranquility, she may as well settle whatever he had been sent (most likely by Mitsunari) for, before once more reaching back out for it.

- - -

"You asked to see me." Ginchiyo settled into a comfortable sitting posture.

"We need to talk." His back was to her, but she could sense his serious expression.

"About...?" Ginchiyo's tone held a faint tinge of something Mitsunari couldn't quite place. It seemed like amusement, but at the same time, sounded like bitterness. She was annoyed about something, he could tell. "Know that I'm not to be ordered around... like a dog."

"You're not like Masamune Date." Mitsunari turned, with a slight frown tugging at the edges of his mouth. "But that aside, I feel we need to..." He paused, fidgeting slightly. "Straighten things out between us."

Ginchiyo half-smiled. "Straighten what things out?"

"Such as how you treat me." He shot back.

"How I treat you?" She scoffed. "I treat you as my equal, Mitsunari. Because I am not only going to be your wife, but your head retainer."

Mitsunari blinked at that. "You've heard the rumors."

"Hardly, I happened to hear it everywhere I went, that's all." Her sarcasm bit through the air. "They hardly know how to whisper.."

"Then there're all those elders who'll probably hound us for an heir." Mitsunari remarked offhandedly.

Ginchiyo fixed him with a level glare. "That, is not for me to decide, is it?" She smirked at that. "It seems you are embarassed, Lord Mitsunari." Her smirk merely grew wider as Mitsunari frowned at her slightly mocking tone, a little flushed.

The tension between the two escalated, although this was the strangest and most intriguing staring match ever known in history. Ginchiyo's level gaze and Mitsunari's expressionless stare made the competition strikingly even. Mitsunari murmured, "Looks like this could take a while."

Ginchiyo nodded languidly, not averting her gaze. "And what of it?"

Mitsunari smiled genuinely at that. "I could find a better way to end this." Seeing her raise an eyebrow, he leaned forward, and gently caught her up in a kiss, which she responded to after a moment's hesitation. Mitsunari pulled away gently, whispering, "Looks like I get the last say."

Ginchiyo's face was flushed, but she was still composed enough to reply softly, "It's not over 'til it is." He smirked and leant back in to kiss her again, this time in a kiss that was as fleeting as it would be eternal.

A/N: Yeah, this is the last chapter. No plans for a sequel, but I'm open to suggestions for one if you readers want it. Also, I actually like Masamune… but I just had to put that comment from Mitsunari in… sorry all Masamune fans who read this… And kudos to those who catch the part about 'the last say'.


	21. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: Would I call this a fanfiction if things were any different?

This final chapter, the epilogue, is dedicated to my beta-reader, who gives really good criticism. Thank ya, Sugi!

_Rusting armor. Worn robes._

_Dulling blade. Blunting fan._

_A toddler ran around the courtyard, laughing merrily. A woman with reddish-gold hair chased him around the wide expanse, chuckling to herself. She finally caught the boy up in her arms, and laughed casually as he flailed uselessly. _

_With easy strides, she carried him over to a man with chestnut brown hair. The man smiled indulgently as he received the toddler from her. Standing under an autumn tree, the two adults watched as the child stretched out his hand for a falling leaf, and glimpsed the innocence that paved the way for the new era of peace._

A/N: It's short, I know. But I was trying to keep it simple. End of this fic for real now. Thanks all who took the time to read and review this story. And hope you people enjoyed this very much futuristic epilogue, though I think Ginchiyo's a little OOC.

My beta didn't get the joke in the last chapter, so I guess I'll explain it now... the whole 'last say' thing is based on the fact that those are the last sentences spoken in the fic, and I couldn't resist having Ginchiyo winning that too.


End file.
